Milo Murphy's Law Wiki:Code of Conduct
Welcome to Milo Murphy's Law Wikia's Code of Conduct. This will give you all the main rules of the wikia. For a list of rules, click here. Rules *'No personal attacks, threats, or name-calling directed at other people.' **'Be courteous.' Avoid topics that make others uncomfortable (e.g., religion, politics). If you do discuss these topics, please do so in a polite, respectful manner. No racism or bigotry (e.g., orientation, skin color) will be tolerated. Please respect another user's religion-of-choice: freedom of religion means any religion, including none at all. *'No swearing.' **'Do not post images with adult language or offensive content.' Because images appear in our new files gallery, it's important to keep them clean. Further, offensive images are often used for spamming, trolling, or vandalism, so they will not be tolerated. **'Hate speech and ethnic slurs are never acceptable.' Use of such words may be erased anywhere they appear on the wiki. **'Allusions are acceptable.' Words such as darn or crap are acceptable. **'Think everyone is 13.' People the age of thirteen are the youngest users that should have an account on Wikia per the Terms of Use, so when writing something think that 13 year olds will read it. *'No spamming,' which can be defined as excessive posting of the same message multiple times, or posting numerous messages of gibberish with no legitimate meaning. Spamming can also refer to irrelevant advertising (such as posting a blog saying stuff like "blah, blah, blah, buy my product"). Don't do that either. *'No trolling,' where "trolling" is defined as performing actions for the purpose of provoking angry or negative reactions from other people. **'Do not impersonate other users.' **'Do not spread false information about other users.' **'Do not support or encourage vandalism,' on this or any other wiki. **'Create a profile, or edit before coming on chat.' If you go on chat with 0 edits, you will be kindly asked to create a profile. *'No advertisements.' Advertising other wikis is prohibited. *'If an admin tells you to stop doing something, stop doing it.' *'Do not post in ALL CAPS.' It is annoying and the equivalent of shouting. Using it for emphasis or quoting is an exception. *'Do not sign up until as early as your 13th birthday. If you are 13+, you may sign up.' We will never block for this offense, but it will be reported to Wikia Staff and your account will be disabled. *Do not misleadingly post or link to pornographic or sexual images. This is a violation of the Wikia TOS, and some of the users viewing it could be underage or find it offensive. Remember, this is a kids' wiki, and children view the content on the site. Privacy and safety *For your own safety, it's recommended that you not to post personal information about yourself, such as your school or home address. Remember, anything written on any page of this wiki can be read by anyone on the internet. So please consider that before posting.